


Widening Web

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian sneakiness, Founders being founders, Gen, OC death, Talk of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damar needs Weyoun seven alive and has a  plan,but so does the Dominion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widening Web

**Author's Note:**

> another one in the series. Wow, I'm really buiding something here huh

Damar knew that the dead man in front of him had been a cruel an dangerous one. His wife has gotten though six batteries for a home dermal re generator and his son and daughters lived in fear of him. Teachers always tried to avoid getting the children into trouble,despite the fact they didn't cause any. But what they did at home to deserve punishment couldn't be stopped. And due to power and connections and flat out black mail he'd never been bought up on charge of spouse or child abuse,(something no true cardassian could ever contemplate,violence to towards a cardassian spouse or child).

But one well placed message and the promise of true protection for her children and the wife had helped get rid of him and paint him as a traitor. Damar had plans ad now they could go forward.

These plans had been hastily thrown together the evening before when ward came that Weyoun six had survived. That he'd converted others to his cause.

A rumor floated that he had killed a Founder. 

Damar could believe it. His head and his gut were telling him that he needed Weyoun seen in his debt. Willing to help him in turn,help Cardassia.

The Founder would Fin out about their attempt t kill Odo but thanks to his scheme he could make the 'traitor' look like he'd set it up to make their 'bluff' appear real. That he had forced Weyoun six to defect after making him believe he was saving the Founders.

Damar almost smiled to himself. This would go as planned and he could begin trying to get this Weyoun to defect,but to be more cardassian interest. He would gain an Allie he could not trust, and maybe control.

He just needed to and out what Weyoun six had do to get he Federation prisoners on his side.

* * * * *

"I shouldn't have had Weyoun Six's deleted. If we knew what he had been told..." the Female Founder shook her head."That Vicious Gul used the Vorta's loyalty against us. He made a mockery of the trust we have between our races."

Weyoun sat terrified,but hid it well. If any of this were true it meant that his predecessor was defective,just misguided.

This could be a good thing. If this were true then be couldn't blamed for it. The Founder was wondering if they could retrieve the memories that had been deleted,but the chances of being able to do that were small.

"Founder,I volunteer to try an recover those memories." Weyoun offered.

"That my be our best chance to-"The Fonder started,but was interrupted by Damar.

"I'm going to need Weyoun's help dealing with several rather delicate situations on one of our border planets involving a trade agreement. If we're done quickly then I'm sure he can try and retrieve the memories." Damar explained."But until then I need his diplomacy skills."

The Founder was silent for a moment."I understand. Diplomacy comes first right now. I'm sure the other vorta will do just as good a job of trying." She nodded to her self,"Its a waste of resources if our Best Diplomat is searching memory bank for something he has little chance of finding."

Weyoun felt a warm glow spread through him at the compliment of being called the best diplomat.

"Of course Founder."he said as he inclined his head .

"But we now have the problem of the Federation learning of what we are planning. Whilst on this diplomatic mission I want you to co ordinate with the other supervisors to change our deployment schedules and our strategies." 

"I'll have conference communication set up so we can de cuss it."

"Good. You can leave now."

Damar felt himself bristle but pushed the anger down. As they left she called to Weyoun one more time.

"Explain project 147."

* * * * *  
Weyoun invited Damar into his quarters for rossaka juice and he excepted,looking a little put upon. He replicated a rossaka juice,but for himself a water to which he added something called kava berry extract.

"What is that"

"Its on of the few things I can taste. I prefer the juice to the berry,but both are quite palatable." he smiled,"At least to me."

"Seems a little over board to take your sense of taste." Damar said as he sipped his juice.

"They have there reasons. But right now I need to explain plan 147."

Damar nodded."I'm gad I'm getting to hear about it in advance for a change."

Weyoun pulled a face that was unreadable before shaking his head. "Your exclusion from some things are...regrettable. But we need to put that behind us.Very soon we'll be far too busy to deal with petty bickering." 

"How busy?"

"As you know it takes three days for a Jem'Hadar to fully mature,don't you."

"Yes. Quite an accomplishment." Quite disturbing too when Damar thought about it. He may not like the Dominions people,but they did't deserve to be treated like replaceable staff. After what had happened to the vorta scientists he'd come to pity them some what. So much loyalty to something that doesn't see you as-

"Are you alright Damar?" Weyoun asked.

"My apologies,my mind wandered for a moment. They need in three days,I know this."

"We've found a way to have them ready to fight straight out of the birthing pod."

Damar felt himself go cold."What?"

"Rather than it taking us three days to clone a battalion,it will take half of one. The first batch will be ready for birth in five days."

"What about ships?" Damar put down is drink,"We have no where near enough ships."

Weyoun smiled in a way that made Damar's skin crawl.

A new ship design. Its small and will have room for three soldiers. Its can hit warp four and will have a weapons system designed to do maximum damage on the lowest yield."

"Suicide missions?" "Yes. The Jem'hadar on board will have the skills to pilot and,well I think you can guess."

"Your going to create a suicide fleet." Damar couldn't believe it.

"The Dominion always comes though with a plan. As I have said before,it has endured for two thousand years."Weyoun leaned back and took a sip of his drink,"It will endure for a millennia more."

Stomach knotting and mind racing Damar forced himself to pick up his drink and swallow.

"Of coarse Cardassia will help ensure our victory. After all, without you we would have had a hard time getting foot hold within the Alpha quadrant."

Damar realized something then. He realized that if he wanted to save Cardassia,he needed to keep plan 147 from going ahead.

And he had no idea how to do that


End file.
